Tales of Paradise Valley
by Maetch
Summary: A collection of small stories featuring the people and places of Paradise Valley.
1. Introduction and Characters

_**  
Tales of Paradise Valley**_ by Maetch

* * *

To sum it up, this isn't a full-blown fanfic, but a series of smaller ficlets and one-shots that (I think) helps to add a bit more depth to the Alex Mack metaseries (namely the show and occasional reference to the books).

For those who came in late, here's a quick refresher...

_**CAST**_

_Alex Mack  
_The star of the show, a young, wide-eyed teenager who's a little lacking in the self-confidence department, but is always looking out for everybody. She has a careless side and is easily swayed by praise or flattery, and she can have one heck of an imagination.

Oh, yes, we forgot to mention... she has powers. A freak chemical spill accident while coming home from the first day of Junior High has left Alex with some of the most amazing abilities, mainly in the forms of telekinesis, electrokinesis, and shapeshifting into a liquid puddle. These are the sort of powers people would kill for, so it's no surprise that Alex has to keep them a secret.

_Ray Alvarado  
_Alex's bestest-best friend. They've been pals since preschool and confide everything to each other... including secrets as big as Alex's powers. He does have his occasional moments of causing trouble, but he never does it with the intention to cause harm.

_Annie Mack  
_Alex's older sister. She's a certifiable genius and sees her scientific future in Alex's misfortune. Though Annie tends to get too wrapped up in her research to remember that Alex is her sister and not a science project, she cares deeply for Alex.

_George Mack  
_Alex's father. He's a brilliant scientist, and it's no surprise where Annie gets her own genius from. George has a hard time relating to Alex, though, mainly since she doesn't quite share his aptitude. He doesn't know about her powers, either, so it all balances out.

_Barbara Mack_  
Alex's mother. She's a very down-to-earth woman who has a better understanding of Alex's pressures in the teenage lifestyle, though she's not quite up-to-date on teenage life in the 90s. And, of course, she's got no clue about Alex's unnatural issues.

_Robyn Russo  
_Robyn's life is best summed up as "Murphy's Law defined". She'll find the worst-case scenario in virtually everything. She's also a bundle of nerves that's quick to freak out when things go wrong. Still, Alex stands by her as a friend (though one who doesn't know the full truth about Alex).

_Nicole Wilson  
_If there's ever something to protest in Paradise Valley, Nicole is always the first one to take up arms over it. She's headstrong, opinionated, and doesn't tolerate injustice of any kind. She's another good friend of Alex's, though she has no clue about her powers, either.

_Louis Driscoll_  
Ray's best friend from Cincinatti, Louis isn't exactly one of Alex's favorite people. He has a bad habit of running his mouth faster than his brain, and he's always thinking up one crazy plan after another. Alex generally tolerates him for Ray's sake, and wisely keeps Louis clueless about her powers.

_Danielle Atron_  
CEO of the Paradise Valley Chemical Plant and self-professed genius. Atron's financial strength and planning has allowed her to practically run Paradise Valley unopposed. In public, she is celebrated by all and respects the working man...

... but behind closed doors, the facade fades, and Danielle Atron's true nature as a power-hungry opportunist arises. She trusts no one but herself in her endless quest for ultimate money and power, and even her closest subordinates know to fear her. In the wake of the chemical accident, Atron sees the unidentified "Kid" as a threat to her plans, and desires "him" captured, tested on... and possibly eliminated.

_Vince Carter_  
Vince runs the security force at PV-Chem, and often heads up the search for "The Kid". Though extensive details on him are classified, it is widely known that Vince was once a Navy SEAL before serving Atron, something to which the military-like security team can attest to. Vince prides himself on being able to catch anybody, but he's obviously never gone up against someone like Alex before. Although Vince eventually gets fired from PV-Chem, he still lurks Paradise Valley in a solo campaign to catch The Kid.

_Lars Fredrickson_  
Lars is one of the brightest chemists ever to come out of Vienna, but he's also a notorious sycophant, always sucking up to Atron and being quick to put anybody under suspicion of betraying her.

_Dave Watt_  
The dull-witted truck driver at PV-Chem who unintentionally caused the chemical accident that affected Alex. Thankfully, his memory isn't too sharp, so he doesn't know who "The Kid" really looks like. He's often stuck with Vince in trying to catch "The Kid". Despite his job, Dave is actually a pretty nice guy.

* * *

_**CHRONOLOGY**_

The main timespan is four years, from 1994 (the year of the accident) to 1998 (PV-Chem's destruction). Each full season of the show runs a full year from September and concludes around the same time the next year. Basically...

Year 1 (Season 1) - 1994 to 1995  
Year 2 (Season 2) - 1995 to 1996  
Year 3 (Season 3) - 1996 to 1997  
Year 4 (Season 4) - 1997 to 1998

In general, this is to help solidify when these tales take place in relation to the show. That way, when I say "the so-and-so incident from a year ago", you'll be able to recognized what and when I'm talking about. I know that shows like this don't keep strong continuity, but I'll be damned if I don't try and keep it sorted somehow.

Anyway, that's it. Hopefully, I'll have my first tale up after this. Depending on how that goes, I'll plan more out.


	2. Ode to a Red Hat

_**Ode to a Red Hat**_

"So what's your poem gonna be, Alex?"

"Huh?" The question made Alex Mack's head shoot up. Turning to her addressor, the redheaded Robyn Russo, Alex asked, "What poem?"

"The poem that Mrs. Ward wanted us to write, remember? About our most precious possession?" Robyn explained. "Honestly, Alex. It's like your mind is a sieve at times, always letting precious brain cells seep out like water."

"Yup, sieves 'R' us, that's me." Alex chucked, then turned grim. "Well, I've kinda been so busy lately that I haven't really had time to write it."

"Well, you better write fast, 'cause Mrs. Ward's collecting tomorrow."

"What?"

Robyn looked at Alex disdainfully. "You had a good week-and-a-half to write it, Alex. Me, I finished three days ago, though it probably won't get any better than a C+, if I'm lucky." Sighing, Robyn walked away down the block, leaving Alex all by herself.

* * *

"Most precious possession, huh?" Alex griped as she flopped down on her bed in exhaustion. She had been so busy doing other schoolwork, playing science project for Annie, and dodging Vince this past week that it had completely slipped her mind. Now, she was in a serious situation. Her English grade was teetering as it was, and failing to turn something in would not look good for her. Telekinetically floating a pencil and pad of paper to her hands, Alex began to think. So far, she was drawing a blank. Her mind just couldn't seem to think of a good idea. Sighing, Alex removed her hat and began to twirl it around on her finger.

As Alex gazed at her hat, she thought back, as she often did, to the day of the accident. The day when her days of normalcy was brought to an end by an errant drum of chemical mutagen. This red baseball hat that she wore even now was the exact same hat from that day, and though it took some effort to clean all the GC-161 out of it, it had since become Alex's preferred hat out of her entire collection.

Alex continued to twirl the hat on her finger, when suddenly her eyes lit up in inspiration. "That's it!" she shouted. Putting the hat back on her head, Alex took her pencil and paper and began to write...

* * *

_The next day..._

"Thank you, Miss Russo," Mrs. Ward said as Robyn took her seat. "Your poem was... interesting, if a little creepy. Anyway, let's call on our next student." All the students that hadn't been called yet raised their hands... except one. "How about Alex Mack?" the teacher said, gesturing to Alex as she sat there, not bothering to raise her hand.

Stifling a gulp, Alex took her poem and slowly walked up to the front desk. Facing the class, she began to speak. "Uh... hi. I'm Alex. Alex Mack, and... well, this is my poem," she explained. "The lines may be a bit weak, but I think it's good enough for my idea. I call it... Ode to a Red Hat..." Clearing her throat, Alex began to recite:

_My mother's name's not Pat  
And I've never owned a cat  
But if there's one thing that's true about me  
It's that I've always worn a hat_

_I have a collection at home, you know  
I've been adding to it wherever I go  
It always amazed me how one's identity  
Can change when wearing a hat_

_But of all the hats I've got  
And trust me, there's a lot  
There's only one I prefer to put on my noggin  
My lucky red baseball hat_

_A gift from my gran'ma on my birthday nine  
I saw the hat and I knew it to be mine  
No beret or hoodie or even toboggin  
Identifies me like my red hat_

_I've worn it to the park  
I've worn it in the dark  
I've worn it whether it's cold or hot  
For years I've loved my hat_

_One day I was coming home feeling sour  
A truck had hit a puddle and gave me a shower  
But dripping wet and feeling angry, there was one bright spot  
I still had my red hat_

_But I'll never forget that day  
When my best friend stole it away  
I couldn't believe he'd do such a thing  
To me or my red hat_

_Desperate for money, he tried to sell it  
I thought for sure I'd throw him a fit  
But he tricked the guy out of his bling  
And still kept hold of my hat_

_Since then, my affection's been stronger  
And I intend to wear it longer  
Because never before have I had more respect  
For my lucky red baseball hat_

_It's not just something that I put on my head  
It's my very identity that I wear instead  
And though I have no word that rhymes with respect  
I still have my red hat_

"Very good, Miss Mack," Mrs. Ward said as the class clapped respectfully. "You may be seated now." Alex obliged and returned to her desk.

Nearby, Ray whispered to Alex, "Nice poem, Alex. But did you have to mention that time?" he asked. "I mean, what if someone from the plant traces it to you?"

"I kept it as vague as possible," Alex whispered back. "Besides, that was about a month ago. I'm sure Vince has forgotten all about it."

"Maybe." Ray sighed and went back to his activities, leaving Alex alone.

* * *

_Two days later..._

"B+!" Alex grinned as she showed off her graded poem to Ray and Robyn. " 'Though the wording was flimsy, the emotion of how important the hat was to you was superb.' " she read off the teacher's comments.

"Better than I did," Robyn groused. "I got a B."

Ray flashed a smile. "Hey, that was better than what you expected, right?"

"I guess..."

"Great! Well, I've gotta get to class." Alex grabbed her backpack. "We'll meet at the Wigwam later?"

"Definitely!" Ray replied. Robyn simply smiled in agreement.

"I'll see you later." Alex skipped down the hall, happy as can be.

For once, she was actually happy to be herself, in all her genetically-mutated glory. And she owed it all to her red hat.


	3. How Does She Do It?

A brief note: I don't post my ToPV stories in chronological order. Basically, I type what I want and post them as they come.

Also, there's a lot of science-y stuff in this. If it all sounds too unrealistic, remember the MST3K credo: "It's just a show. I should really just relax." Basically, don't think about it too much.

* * *

"Annie, it's two AM in the morning." A pajama-clad Alex Mack rubbed her eyes in fatigue as she stood in the garage watching Annie. "What's so important that it can't wait 'til noon?"

"I've been going over some notes," Annie replied without even turning around from her workbench.

"About what?"

"You," Annie replied matter-of-factly. "I've been trying to figure out how your powers work."

"What's there to explain? The chemical soaked me to the bone, my DNA got mixed up, and now I've got powers."

"Physical mutations, like your morphing, I can understand. Basically, the mutagen made your molecular structure unstable, enabling you to go from solid to liquid and back again," Annie replied. "But things like telekinesis and electrokinesis isn't exactly something you'd expect from a Class-D substance like GC-161. By all means, such abilities would be impossible for a chemical mutagen to bestow." Annie then turned around to face Alex. "However, thanks to all the tests we've done on you for the past three years, plus my time studing GC-161 directly during my PV-Chem internship, I think I can finally draw some conclusions as to how you function."

"Swell." Alex crossed her arms. "And I guess you're not going to wait to share this with me, huh?"

"Look, Alex, I'm leaving for MIT in less than a week, and given all we've been through since the accident, I think you have a right to know what makes you... well, you. We might as well share while Mom and Dad are asleep, so pull up a chair and listen up."

"Might as well." Without so much as a second of hesitation, Alex telekinetically pulled a chair out of the corner and sat down on it.

"When I first learned of your powers, I originally thought that your telekinesis and electrokinesis were two separate topics," Annie explained. "But when I first began studying GC-161 during my internship, I began to wonder if these two seemingly-different powers were connected somehow. A common factor, if you will. And that's when I had my breakthrough. I think that these two powers run off a single source of energy, which your mutation has made you able to harness."

"You've heard of the First Law of Thermodynamics, right?" Alex shook her head, getting an eyeroll from Annie. "It states that energy can neither be created nor destroyed, but rather can be transformed from one state to another. Well, when you eat, the food is metabolized into energy, which in turn gives your body the strength to perform everyday tasks. The energy your body absorbs is also converted to energy, but eating is still the greatest source. In your case, though, your metabolism is in super-overdrive due to the mutagen, and your body creates much larger amounts of energy than normal. This energy is what you use whenever you zap or float something. A sort of... metakinetic energy, if you will."

"Metakinetic?"

"I coined the term. I'm still trying to figure out exactly how it works, but it seems to be the main source of your powers. Try floating something right now." Alex obliged, willing an old wooden crate into the air. "You see, that was metakinetic energy that you used to make the crate float. But when you zap something, like say... the train set." Not needing a second hint, Alex put down the crate and zapped the train set, causing it to turn on and run. "The natural bioelectricity of your nervous system adds an electrical effect. In a nutshell, both your telekinesis and electrokinesis are technically the same power, both utilizing metakinetic energy."

"Okay, let's say that I've understood about half of what you're saying." Alex said as she turned off the train. "What about the glowing fits? Or the bubbles or super-strength? How do they figure into all this?"

"Well, since your mutation, certain stimuli seem to react with your mutated body. For example, I believe your glowing is caused by the metakinetic energy reacting with the signals sent by your brain when you're angry or embarrassed. External stimuli, like the spices in Mom's curry or Robyn's horse-radish brownies, cause unpredictable chemical reactions." Alex could tell that Annie was enjoying explaining these technical aspects. "And of course, we can't forget about all those GC-reactant drugs Atron developed, like Divide and 27. Once they get into your system, they cause all sorts of problems."

"Ugh, tell me about it," Alex replied with a grimace. She still had unpleasant memories from when "Her Other Side" was out and about. "But, let's go back to this metakinetic stuff. Is this energy dangerous?"

"Given how often you discharge it, you don't actually give it time to build up to anything remotely dangerous, so that's no threat there." Alex smiled at Annie's reassurance. "However, I think that your unstable molecules are a factor as well. Remember the time you fell asleep on the couch with your hand on the phone charger?"

"I remember. When I woke up, all my powers were going nuts. I had to literally grab some power lines to get all that excess energy out."

"Well, your body spreads and balances out the excess energy throughout your molecules so as to maintain optimal levels without overloading you, like a capacitor. What happened back then was that all that electricity from that night was being converted to metakinetic energy and stored in your body, only there was too much for your systems to hold and thus resulted in... what happened." Annie put a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Simply put, if it wasn't for your molecular structure being as adaptable it was, you could've easily exploded from the overload."

Alex shuddered. "Thanks for jamming that delightful image into my brain, Annette."

"Sorry," came Annie's apology. "But whatever this metakinetic energy is, GC-161 has practically turned you into a living battery of it."

"You mean like that bunny with the drum?"

"Yep. You just keep going... and going... and going..." Both sisters giggled. "And if Danielle Atron ever figured this out, your own personal welfare may end up being the _least_ of everybody's problems."

Alex looked quizzical. "What do you mean?"

"You've haven't met her face-to-face as much as I have, Alex, but never in my life have I met a woman like Danielle Atron." A grim expression crossed over Annie's face. "She is greed and hatred personified. She never stops until she gets what she wants, and then she wants more and more. If Atron ever discovered the secrets of GC-161... she could very well rule the world itself."

"Sounds a bit too comic-booky."

"But it's the truth, Alex. It's possible that you could be the next step in human evolution, and there's no way Atron would ever pass that up." A sly smile crossed Annie's face. "Of course, she's not the only one who's curious as to what you'll evolve into."

"Whoa, hey! Let's not get any ideas here," Alex protested. "I don't let Atron dissect me, and I'm sure as heck not letting you."

"It's not quite as easy as that, Alex. Evolution is an unpredictable process. It's all a matter of waiting to see what'll happen."

"What _will_ happen?"

"Hopefully, we'll find out... someday..." Annie smiled. "Anyway, I'm done now. You can go back to bed, Alex."

"Finally. Good night." Alex yawned and left the garage, leaving Annie alone to gather her notes and turn off the lights before exiting back into the house.

As Annie went up the stairs after Alex, though, she smiled. _Alex Mack, even if you evolve into the most powerful being in the world, you'll always be my sister,_ she thought to herself. _And I know you'll always do what's right in your heart._


	4. Track and Field

**_Track and Field_**  
Time frame - Shortly after "Leaving"

* * *

"Look, Alex, I'm really not sure if we should be doing this," Ray protested. "I mean, Annie's no longer around, so..."

"Exactly my point, Ray," came Alex's response. "Annie's not around anymore, which means that I need to be able to test myself."

"Yeah, but at the school track? What if the groundskeeper comes around or something?"

"We'll just say we're getting some practice in for next year," Alex replied. "I already know what I can do. My goal is to see how far I can take it, and being cooped up in the garage just doesn't help. Now, did you bring the radar-gun?"

Ray pulled out a gun-shaped device from his duffel bag. "Right here. It's on loan from Louis, and he expects it back."

"I'm sure he does. Turn it on." Ray did so as Alex began to stretch and warm up.

"Now, explain to me what this does for your research."

"Well, after Annie gave me that talk about this so-called metakinetic energy I use, I remembered the Junior High Olympics from two years ago."

"I remember," Ray replied, slightly angry. "You used your powers to win a starring place on the team. Annie was not pleased."

"Yeah, but when I actually used them while running, I wasn't zapping or floating anything," Alex continued. "It felt more like I was literally willing energy into my legs. I was running and jumping way faster than I thought I could."

"And you think this energy was what made it all work."

"Exactly. Now point it over there, towards the flagpole." Ray obliged as Alex went to the start of the track and took her position. "How about a starting gun, Ray?"

"1, 2, 3, GO!" Alex quickly leapt to her feet and began to run down the track with all the speed of an average girl in her size and weight group. As she passed the flagpole, Alex briefly turned to Ray. "8 miles, Alex," Ray said, slightly disappointed. "I thought you said you were faster than this."

"Well, let's take it a step further." Alex began to focus her energy into her legs, getting a warm feeling as her muscles supercharged themselves on metakinetic energy. Gradually, Alex began running at a speedier pace as she made a full lap around the track.

Ray clocked her as she passed by the flagpole again. "17 miles."

"Alright, then!" Alex channeled more energy into her legs, and she literally surged with speed, going around the track with an even faster pace.

"24 miles!" Ray shouted as Alex passed by again... and again. "31... 46... 53..." Ray couldn't believe his eyes. Alex was almost a blur as she continued to run laps around the track, clocking in greater and greater speeds. "Alex... Alex?... ALEX!"

"What?" Alex suddenly turned her head. Not looking where she was going, Alex tripped on her feet and began to stumble. Out of reflex, Alex morphed herself almost instantaneously, cushioning the blow as she fell to the ground with a splat!

Ray immediately ran over to his friend. "Alex?" he shouted. "Are you okay?"

Alex slowly reformed, then sat up with a tired grin. She was absolutely exhausted, but still looked like she was brimming with energy. "How... how'd I do?" Alex asked between breaths.

Ray checked the radar-gun. "61 miles! Alex, I've never seen anybody run that fast before."

"And never will again..." Alex laughed as she wobbily stood up, still feeling a little dizzy. "Anyway, I think we'll try something else for a while."

"Good idea. Here, let me help ya." Ray scooped Alex up by her shoulders and helped her over to a trackside bench to recover.

* * *

After a few minutes of water-chugging and gasping for air, Alex was back on her feet. This time, she was on the grassy area in the center of the track, once more stretching out. "So now what are you doing?" Ray asked.

Alex turned to Ray and smiled. "I'm gonna do the high jump."

"That's obvious, but why?"

"This is the next part of my experiment," Alex explained. "Metakinetic energy combined with jumping. Care to guess what it could mean?" Ray only shrugged. "Higher and farther jumps, of course. C'mon, Ray, do I have to do all the thinking here?"

"That was normally Annie's job," Ray muttered beneath his breath.

"Anyway, we'll start with a standing jump. Standby with the yardstick." Ray sidled next to Alex with a large ruler. "1, 2, 3, jump!" Alex leapt straight into the air and landed just as quickly.

Ray marked the reading on the stick. "4 feet into the air."

"Now applying additional energy." Alex focused her energies into her legs. "1, 2, 3, jump!" She then jumped again, though higher than before.

"6 feet!" Ray called out. Alex jumped again. "7.5 feet!" Again. "8 feet!" Alex jumped a few more times, with Ray recording the heights. After a while, they stopped. "Well, Alex, I'd say you've got an average of about 8 feet vertical."

"Air Jordan, eat your heart out!" the Super-Teen smiled. "And now for the running leap." Alex went over to the end of the long-jump track and took a starting position. "Ray, if you would?"

"1, 2, 3, go!" Alex ran as fast as she could until she hit the edge of the sandy pit, then leapt with every ounce of energy she could muster. The Super-Teen went flying over the pit, well over Ray's head, before landing in the sand. Alex, however, stumbled upon landing and crashed on her butt.

Dusting herself off, Alex turned to Ray. "Well?"

"Alex, that was well over 20 feet!" Ray exclaimed in amazement. "Laphonso Ellis's best was 14, and that was in Junior High. Trust me, I tried to break that record and didn't even come close."

Alex stood up and smiled, sweat dripping down her face. "That awesome, huh?"

"Alex, it's like you're some kind of super-athlete. You should consider sporting endorsements."

"Yeah, sure, and have everybody from unruly fans to Danielle Atron beating down a path to my door." Alex shook her head. "No thanks."

"True," Ray replied, "but all the same, Alex, it's no fun to be sitting around with talents such as this."

"I know," Alex groaned. "Look, Ray, Atron can't be a looming threat to my life forever. Maybe someday, when I'm confident enough that she's no longer able to threaten me, I'll decide once and for all what to do with these powers. Until then, no one knows. Just you, me, and Annie."

Ray shrugged. "Eh, your loss. Anyway, are we done for the night?"

"Yeah, we're done." Alex grabbed Ray's shoulder and her bag and morphed themselves out of the field. As she dashed her liquid form across the grass, Alex sighed inwardly.

_Someday... I won't be afraid._


End file.
